The Engagements
by Ftera
Summary: Max was engaged to Fang before he...disappeared. Her friends get tired of her depression and set her up with Dylan, a person from Iggy's work. The only problem? Fang reappears...right as Dylan proposes to Max. But, is it really the Fang they know?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I said yes to him.

Yes to Fang.

Yes to marrying him.

And of course I was happy. No, I was giddy. I was in heaven. I was overjoyed.

But of course nothing lasts forever. Happiness usually never even lasts a week.

Why?

Because he's gone. He disappeared off of the face of the earth.

When Iggy had called me and told me the heart wrenching news, I was a wreck. They couldn't find him anywhere.

No one could.

Not even the rescue teams that we called.

Poof.

Just blown off of the planet.

Fang.

The person I love.

But they don't know what I found. They thought he disappeared without a trace. They thought that there was nothing left to hint at where he was. They thought he was taken. I do too.

But he knew.

He knew this was going to happen.

How?

He left a note. It was hastily scrawled on a piece of torn notebook paper. Six words.

_I'm sorry, Max. I love you. _

Such simple words.

Innocent even.

How could those two short sentences bring me to my knees? Fang left or was taken. He knew, too. So why didn't he tell me, his fiancé?

Fang, where are you?


	2. Chapter 2: His Vengeance

Cruel.

Heartless.

That is me.

I live on hatred. It is a roaring beast, burning and gurgling inside of me just waiting to be released. A twisted and horrid addiction.

My hatred for people.

My hatred for the world.

My hatred for my brother.

My twin.

He got everything I ever dreamed of. He got a house, an education, a mom, and he found love.

If she were still alive, mom would be regretting it. She would regret she took him instead of me. I would make her life living Hell.

But, she is gone. Dead.

Who looked after me?

Dad.

The scientist.

He mutated….things. And I learned. I learned how he did it. And now, I do it.

Dad's gone, disappeared to wherever. I took over.

And now I have It.

The Plan.

But, before I can execute it, I have some business to attend to. I still have to get rid of that pesky thorn in my side. I need my revenge.

And, I have the perfect thing.

You see, I watch. I think carefully before rushing into things. That is how you make sure the task is completed quick and efficient.

He is hopelessly attached to that girl.

The girl that will ruin him.

His weakness.

Welcome to Hell, my brother.

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

_Obviously there is some bitter resentment there. __ So, my official update days for this story will be Mondays and Fridays. Cross my heart. _

_And, GUESS WHAT? Yeah, the MAXIMUM RIDE AWARDS are being assembled. Yes, it does require ALL CAPS. So scoot! Go and nominate! They want you to spread the word. _

_I'd also like to thank Sierra156 for reviewing all my stories. Now if only you could follow me round and o that with everything I do…. _

_Reviews are cherished but not pressured_

_Ftera _


	3. Chapter 3: My Battered Heart

I shiver although I don't realize I have executed the action. It has become normal for me to always be cold. My mother jokes half-heartedly about using my hands as ice cubes.

But yet, I can feel the warmth of the sun's rays hitting me if I step outside. I can feel the heated glow of the fireplace when it's up and running. My body just won't hold the heat. And I am actually thankful for that. The cold numbs me in a way; it dulls the pain. It wraps around me, protecting me like a cool bodyguard. Plus, it reflects on how I am feeling inside.

Lifeless.

Colorless.

Dead.

A shell.

All because of Fang's disappearance.

Was there something I could have done? They tell me that there was nothing I could do, but I can't help wondering. They say it is normal to wonder things like that; they say I'll get over it eventually.

But, it has been two years, and I am not over it. Not even a smidge.

I do smile occasionally, but my family knows it is forced. I try to engage in activities with them, but again, they know my heart isn't really into it.

I shiver again, and this time, I do realize it. Do I do anything? Nope.

Suddenly, the front door swings wide open and in waltzes Iggy, my friend.

And damn does he look smug

Instinctively, I pull the sleeves of my sweatshirt over my wrists. I don't want anyone to see what I have there.

They are my scars.

New and old.

No one's business.

"Hey, Ig," I say, trying to look like I am just casually lying on the couch. Psh, no depressing thoughts here!

"Max!" He shouts gleefully. I narrow my eyes. Something is up, and I have a feeling I'm a not going to like it…..at all.

"What do you want?" I ask, staring him down. He sits down on the fading green couch right next to me and starts talking excitedly.

"Well, my boss invited me to a house party he is having and-,"

"No," I say firmly, interrupting him.

"But Max you haven't even let me finish yet!"

"So? I know where this is going. You want me to come with and meet your single colleagues. And I would have to dress up since it would be at you boss's house. Uh, no thanks,"

"Not all of them are single!" he yells indignantly.

"Oh, please," I snort. "Over three-quarters of them are under the age of 25, including you,"

"So?"

"So, they can't all be settled down and married,"

Iggy just grunts.

Ha.

He knows I have won.

Besides, how could he forget Fang? Does he freakin' think I'd be over Fang after only a two years and be ready to even get into a relationship again?

No way.

I shake my head. No, just no.

Just as I leaned back into the softness that was surprisingly a couch, the front door opened again to reveal Nudge.

Unfortunately, she also was sporting the same devilish look that Iggy had on when he first walked in.

Nudge's gaze raked around the house searching for something, which was probably me.

My hypothesis was proven correct when her eyes zeroed in on me, and she basically flew over to where Iggy and I were sitting.

It would have been pretty cool if she flew. Just my opinion.

Nudge opened her mouth to speak when Iggy interrupted.

"Don't bother, she won't come even if they had flying pigs,"

"Hey now, I am not that stupid. Of course I'd come if there were flying pigs. But, unfortunately, pigs haven't sprouted wings yet so therefore, I am not coming," I shot off sarcastically, smirking. I loved to push Ig's buttons. It worked too.

"Max, I swear to God, one day…" Iggy growled out through clenched teeth.

"One you'll what? Bake a cake? Newsflash, Iggy, you have already done that,"

Iggy lunged at me from where he was sitting on the couch, - which was way too damn close for my liking - but I used my badass ninja skills to evade his rather pathetic attack.

I cracked up at the look of astonishment on his face as he realized that I wasn't sitting next to him anymore.

Needless to say, he ate major couch cushion.

"Do I want to know why Max is laughing like a lunatic, and Iggy is making out with the couch cushion?" my mom asked from behind me.

Freaky ninja skills much?

"Probably not," Nudge answered my mom with a grin.

I turned around fast enough to see the flash of excitement pass over my mother's face. Ah, of course. She is happy to see me laugh.

But, I am a good actor. I can laugh and stuff. Sometimes I do truly mean it, too. But other times I force it.

Most times, actually.

Whatever, back to business.

"Dr. Maaaartinez!" Iggy whined as he got his face off of my couch. Well, my mom's couch.

"Yes, sophisticated adult?" my mother answered in a patronizing tone. I snorted in laughter.

"Max won't come with me to my boss's house party," Iggy said with a pout, a scheming gleam in his eye. Oh that little brat! Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

"I won't come because he keeps trying to match me up with his single colleagues!"

"Not true!"

"Remember Steve?"

"Not my fault he turned out to be gay! Besides, what do you have against gays?"

"Nothing, but remember when you had your whole office over here? You had announced very loudly that you knew someone who was currently single, which was me apparently, and Steve thought you were talking about yourself. Then, he went up and-,"

"You know that is something that I don't want to relive….ever," Iggy interrupted quickly, shuddering.

"Well hold on 'cause we are about to relive it,"

"Max!"

"Enough you two," my mother said sternly. I glared at Iggy and he glared back. If looks could kill, we would both be dead.

"Iggy started it," I mumbled.

"Hey! I just wanted you to come to the party. It is going to be fun. I thought we could hang and all. Plus Nudge is going,"

"Iggy, I know you want me to go but truth is I don't want to. I'm sorry. Maybe one day we can have a you and I day. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Iggy sighed as he walked away with his head down dejectedly. Aw poor guy. I did kind of feel bad.

"Hold on. Iggy where is this party going to be?" my mom asked. Uh oh.

"My boss's house,"

"Max you are going to that party,"

"WHAT?" I shouted. Opps, I think I just heard a window break.

"I think it will be good for you. You need to get out more and hang with your friends. It is unhealthy to be anti-social," my mom said, her smile getting wider the more she talked. I sighed; there is so not a way to get out of this.

Wait.

I have an idea.

"Wait, when is it?" I asked.

"Tonight." Iggy replied, confused. Ha, got you.

"I don't have a dress or anything. Sorry maybe next time!" I yelled triumphantly.

But alas, God hates me it seems because Nudge piped up just then.

"I have some at home so you can just pick one out there,"

"Oh crap,"

My mom clapped her hands. "So, it is settled then. Max will go home with Nudge and get ready for the party,"

"Yep! Come on, Max!" Nudge said excitedly, trying to pull me in the direction of the door. I dug my heels in stubbornly.

"No, I don't want to go, and I plan to make sure I don't go," I said firmly, glaring at my mom the whole time.

"Uh, Nudge? Iggy? Could you give us a moment?" my mom asked the two traitors. They nodded and escaped outside quickly.

Stupid, good people.

"Max, hon, do you not want to go because of what happened with Fang?" my mother asked gently. I winced; she had just brutally hit my sore spot even though she had asked the question gently.

"No, I just think it is ridiculous. Obviously I am not looking for a relationship so Iggy should just butt out along with the rest of you," I said firmly, my jaw clenched.

"But what if Iggy just really wants you to go because you are his friend?"

"Yeah and Justin Bieber's a boy. Good try mom, but it isn't working. Iggy has been trying to ship me off with an eligible bachelor ever since Fang's disappearance hit the one year mark," I said hotly.

"Look Max, I miss Fang, too. A lot more than you think. But, let's face it; he is probably never coming home. Iggy just wants to see you happy. Everyone does. You need to stop moping around because you are making everyone feel awful. It has been two years. Time to laugh and actually smile again. It is sad that I was astonished beyond belief when I came home and saw you laughing with Nudge and Iggy!" my mom said her voice rising with each word until I'm sure the neighbors could here her.

What did I do?

I looked at her, making sure all of the hurt and disbelief that I felt was on my face.

"Let's face it, mom? We should just forget about Fang? I should forget about him? Forget about how much I freaking loved him? Newsflash mom, this isn't like what you had with dad. I'd actually have had the balls to go and find him again. I love Fang, and that will never change. I understand that you want me to be happy again, but what happened isn't something I can just brush off my shoulder and forget. And I don't want people worrying about me. I can handle myself just fine," I spat out.

Wow.

So much for keeping my thoughts to myself.

I felt a tear make itself down my cheek and realized there was a huge lump in my throat. Well, you know what they say, if you don't like a situation then change it. So, that is exactly what I did.

I ran out the door, almost busting Iggy's head as I flung it open. Ah, they must have been eavesdropping.

One look at my face was all Nudge needed to know I needed out. Fast.

"We'll see you later at that party, Ig!" she shouted as she practically shoved me in the passenger seat of her car. I had stopped myself from allowing anymore tears to slip, but now I was shivering like crazy….again.

I kept replaying my mom's shell-shocked face as I told her what I was feeling this whole time.

Yeah mother, welcome to my world.

And all you had was just a glimpse of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this chapter was up to par. This was really the first official up to date and long chapter. The next chapter is where things start to get a bit interesting :D <strong>

**I'd also like to take the time to thank all of my lovely reviewers. You guys rock. **

**I was also thinking about how authors always leave something cool at the end of their author's notes. Be prepared 'cause I am about to blow you away with my idea. **

**QUOTES! **

**I love them. **

**Bear with me please :D **

**"The air up there in the clouds is very pure and fine, bracing and delicious. And why shouldn't it be? – it is the same the angels breathe." ~ Mark Twain, 'Roughing It' **

**"A good leader is a person who takes a little more than his share of the blame and a little less than his share of the credit." ~ John C. Maxwell**

**Reviews are cherished but not pressured. **

**~Ftera **


End file.
